The Unstoppable Change
by Natasha8228
Summary: After Claire has an accident in Morganville she sent to Washington to a specialist hospital. But who will be there to meet her when she has recovered? Please read and review.
1. The Attack

Claire's Change

Chapter 1.

Its 6:00am when Claire checks her phone after waking up in Shane's arms, as she moves away from him to get up for college he moans and tries to pull her back in to bed. This is the way it always goes, Claire trying to get ready and Shane trying to distract her, but not today. Today she had work to do and two tests she could not miss. After pushing her way out of Shane's arm she grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom she knew would be empty considering Shane and Eve were defiantly not morning people and Michael work nights.

After her shower she went back into her room where Shane was still asleep in her bed and grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She started and new pot of coffee and made some toast because she knew she would not have time for lunch today. After the coffee was done and she had finished her toast she downed her coffee and left a note saying she had gone to TPU and would be back at six.

As she walked to TPU she had to ignore the part of her brain which was telling her to go to Common Grounds because if she stopped for a coffee she was sure to be late. When she arrived at the university she had to run to get to her first class on time. Her first class was chemistry where she had her first test of the day. She had finished it in at least 20 minutes even though she was given a whole hour so she decided to go see Eve at the university coffee shop, on her way to the door she handed over her test and smiled at the teachers surprised face.

On her way to the coffee shop she passed Monica and her followers, Claire gave them a fake smile just to annoy them but they just carried on walking like they didn't even see her. Oh well she thought I guess they are going to pick on someone else today.

When she got to the coffee shop she saw Eve behind the counter looking bored as always but as soon as Eve spotted Claire she smiled and waved when Claire came closer. 'Hey CB how's your morning going' Eve asked as Claire took a seat at the counter. 'Ok what about yours' 'You know same old I just so tired I don't get how you can get up every morning at six and still be awake during class' and as if to prove how tired she was Eve let out a huge yawn. Claire just laughed and ordered a Mocha from Eve who began to serve her while Claire got out the correct money.

Claire and Eve talked while Claire drank her coffee but then Claire had to go to her next lesson so she left Eve and walked to her history class. Claire had another test in this class but yet again she finished before everyone else and decided to go and see Myrnin at the lab.

When she got to the lab she noticed that Myrnin had thrown a whole table covered in test tubes against the far wall and that there was books everywhere. She had just started clearing up the mess when she got scared by Myrnin who had snuck up on her and was now behind her. 'Hello Claire and what can I help you with today' she screamed and he just laughed at her. 'Myrnin how many times have I asked you not to do that' 'Too many to remember but I laugh every time so why would I stop' 'Thanks, anyway I came to see if you needed any help unpacking boxes' 'Well thank you Claire I do need help unpacking those five boxes over there in the corner' 'Ok then lets get a move on' 'indeed young Claire'.

After all the boxes had been unpacked Claire decided she should be getting home considering it was ten to six and she said she would be home by six. So she said goodbye to Myrnin and Bob the spider and took off home.

About half way home Claire could see a figure being chucked out off Common Grounds. At first she didn't care who the person was until they saw her and called her name. She knew that voice, she had heard it many more times than she would have liked because that voice was the voice of her room mates serial killer brother Jason Rosser. At first Claire just carried on walking and pretended that she didn't hear him but he knew she had so he began to follow her like a hunter tracking his prey which is what Jason thought of young vulnerable girls. As the Glass House came into sight she began to run towards it hoping she could get there before Jason caught her but her hopes were soon crushed when she felt the strong grip of Jason's hand around her arm. She tried to scream but things like this happened a lot in Morganville so no one would come to her rescue.

After she stopped screaming she noticed that Jason had taking something from his pocket at first she had no idea what it was but then the light from the moon shone onto it and Claire realised he was holding a knife in his hand and he was aiming it at Claire. As she tried to get free from his grip and run he held the knife up to her neck until she stopped moving then he threw her to the ground and held the knife in his hand and then he stabbed it into Claire stomach twice and left her on the pavement to die.

She began to black out because of the lose of blood and she knew that this was the end for her and her last thought before the darkness took hold was that she loved Shane and hoped that he was not the one to find her once she was dead.


	2. Where's Claire

Chapter 2

Michaels POV

I had just woke up when I hear Shane cursing in the living room. I run down the stairs at vampire speed to see why he was upset. Just as I got down the last step I see him punch the far wall with a lot of force. He obviously didn't hear me enter because when I spoke he flashed around and looked like he was going to kill the next person he saw. After a few seconds he registered who I was and calmed down.

'What's wrong with you' I ask 'Claire isn't back yet, she said she would be here by 6' I looked at the clock it was half past eight already and I could understand why Shane was getting agitated because Claire is never late without calling us first. Now I was starting to worry and I was about to ask why Shane had not gone out to look for her but then I remembered that it would dark outside.

'I'm going to look for her' I tell Shane while grabbing my car keys 'not without me your not' I knew he would say that but I could travel faster without him so he needed to stay here. 'No you need to stay here just in case she comes back'.

Before he could argue I ran out of the door and into my car and took off before he even had time to open the door.

As I was driving to Common Grounds I could smell a really faint smell of blood coming from a entrance to an abandoned alley way. When I pulled the car to a stop on the pavement the smell was getting even stronger and when I was out of the car the smell became potent as if the blood was flowing fresh from the vein.

My heart sank as I recognised the smell of the blood ,I had smelt it every day for the past two years and I sprinted in the direction of the smell and found the person I was dreading to see curled up next to the wall bleeding to death…Claire.

Claire's POV

The pain was agony and I was wishing for death to come soon so the pain would end. All I could think about was Shane, Eve and Michael and how much I was going to miss them and all the memories we shared and that I never got my chance to say goodbye

I don't remember being picked up but when my eyes opened I could faintly make out the shape of a figure. My first reaction was to run and try to fight my way free of the cold arms that I knew belonged to a vampire but as I fought the arms just tightened. I was laid in the back of a vamp car and before I could make out who the vampire was I began to black out again.

Michael's POV

As I ran to Claire and scooped her up in my arms I felt her beginning to wake up and then she began to wriggle and try to break free from my arms but I just held on tighter and then I laid her in the back of my sedan and got in the drivers seat. When I turned round to ask her what happened I saw that she had already blacked out so I put my foot down and raced to the hospital.

When I got there I got Claire out of the back of my car and ran with her to the emergency desk. The nurse immediately called for a bed and 5 doctors came running in from a double door. They took Claire from me and I called Shane to let him know where I was and that Claire has been taken to be looked at by doctors.

Shane's POV

When Michael called me I began to run to Eves room to get her up and tell her what has happened. As soon as I finished she began to get dressed so I went outside her room and waited when she walked out of her room she didn't even stop she just began to run down the stairs and when she got to the door she grabbed her car keys out the bowl and made a run for her car.

When we were in her car Eve put her foot down and we sped down the streets of Morganville as fast as her car could go.

When we got to the hospital we saw Michael pacing near the far wall and when we got to him I could see the fear in his eyes. The same fear we all had. The fear that Claire wasn't going to make it.

I don't how long we all just stood without saying anything but it felt like forever. It was a relief when a doctor walked in the waiting room and told us we could see her now.

I practically ran to the room she was in but stopped dead when I saw how bad a state she was in. She had bruises on her arms and a bruise in the shape of a line on her neck and she had two huge gaping holes in her stomach. I walked over to her and grabbed her hand, she flinched as I did and looked terrified before she recognised it was me.

When she saw me she began to cry and I wiped her tears away because I didn't want to see her crying. I lent my forehead against hers and whispered 'I love you' she looked up at me and began to cry again and then she said so faintly that I not entirely sure she said it 'I will love you till my heart stops beating'.

We just stared into each others eyes until the door flew open and standing in the doorway was the ice queen herself Amelie. When she came over to Claire I moved away because Amelie had a look on her face which told me not to mess with her. 'Hello Claire I am gratefully sorry for what happened to you and I am sorry to tell you that the services in Morganville are not capable to treat your injuries so we will be sending you off to a specialist hospital in Washington'.

As soon as she said this I began to feel hope that Claire was going to make it and that we were going to get out of Morganville, even if it was just for a little while. But then Amelie added 'I am sorry Claire but you will be the only one leaving Morganville and your friends will have to stay here' 'why? Why just me? What about my friends?' ' Claire I need your friends to stay here with me and there is simply no need for them to go with you' ' Please let them come with me' 'No Claire and that is my final answer, you will leave in the morning and you will be left in the care of Washington's finest hospital. You will take all the time you need to recover but you will return to Morganville. Do I make myself clear?' 'Yes Amelie' and then she was gone and Claire began to cry again. I knew how she felt she would be all alone ,in a hospital of all places and we couldn't visit her. She was going to be so lonely.

When the doctor came in to say we had to leave I gave Claire a kiss and told her I would see her tomorrow and then I left and waited outside for Eve and Michael.

On the ride home I couldn't stop wondering who had done that to Claire and the only person who could tell me was Claire and I didn't want to bring it up because I knew it would upset her and she knew I would get angry. But anger was a distant feeling to the feeling of lose and heart ache how was I going to live maybe only a year without seeing my Claire. I was going to miss her so much.


	3. We are Family

**Heyy I apologise for not updated sooner but I had to revise for 3 test. I know how rubbish 3 tests on my last week of year 8. Anyway I know you don't want to hear about my rambling so here we are with chapter please review.**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up I immediately felt disorientated and confused. As I looked around I couldn't see anything because it was pitch black but I could faintly hear the sound of an engine roaring.

When I tried to sit up I instantly regretted it because a gut wrenching pain ran straight through my stomach and I had to give up and lie back down . When I heard two voices behind me I began to panic but then I heard a voice.

That voice belonged to none other than the ice queen her self. I did not however recognise the second deeper voice that was a man. As I laid there I began to think back to why I was in the back of what I could only guess as a van or ambulance. Then I remembered what had happened. I had been attacked by not only a human but by Jason.

When I started to wonder where I was being taken and why I was not in Morganville hospital I began to panic and my heart beat started to quicken. Amelie with her vampire hearing must of heard this because she turned straight around and noticed I was awake. She must have noticed I was panicking because she started to explain what had happened and why I was in a ambulance.

It turns out that the Morganville hospital was not capable of fixing my injuries so I am being taken to a specialist hospital in Washington and when I am discharge from the hospital I will stay with my uncle and cousin.

When I start to calm down I begin to drift off in to a calm restful sleep. When i woke up I didn't know how long I have been out but I can hear a really annoying beeping noise. I slowly open my eyes and notice I am in a hospital and that there are three people in the room with me.

The first is Amelie who I stood in the far corner looking away and talking on a phone. The two others are people I have not seen since I was about twelve it was my uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella.

The first to notice I was awake was Charlie who came rushing over to me and wrapped me in a huge hug. When I groaned because my stomach was killing me he let go and called over Bella. She came walking over but she seemed to get here faster than Charlie did when he was running but I just forgot that thought and guessed that it was just me seeing things because of all the medication.

But when she touched me she felt frozen and I don't mean cold like Michael or Amelie I mean ice cold. When she touched Charlie he didn't react so I began to think if they were hiding something or if I was going crazy but one thing I did know was that if they were hiding something from me I was going to find out what it was.

But I didn't want them to be suspicious so I put on my best fake smile and asked them how they had been. It turns out that Bella had gotten married to a man named Edward Cullen even though she is only 18 years old and he is only 17.

When we had finished catching up Amelie came over to me and told me that she had to get back to Morganville and that she would see me when I returned to Morganville in a years time. Then she left and that was it then a doctor came in and told me that I had to go in for surgery and that after surgery I could go home in 2 days time.

When Charlie came to pick me up to take me to his house I had just woken up and then I had to waddle to his car and then I was on my way to a small town called Forks. When we arrived I saw a red Ferrari outside and was shocked that Charlie owned that but when I asked he said that it was Bella's and that Edward had bought it for her. This made me wonder what type of new family had now.

When I got in to the house it looked exactly the same as I remembered it from when I came here with my mother. I had to stay in Bella's room considering she didn't live here anymore. When I checked my phone I had 57 missed calls from Shane, 32 from Eve and 23 from Michael which I think qualifies as them panicking so I decided to call Shane.

He picked up on the first ring. "Claire why didn't you call me?" "because I have been I hospital and in surgery that's why Shane" "crap are you ok" "I'm fine no thanks to Jason" "what did Jason do?" "he is the reason I am here. He is the one who attacked me!" "I have to go Claire I have something's I need to take care of bye love you with all my heart please come back soon" "wait Shane don't do anything stupid ok bye love you to and I will be back as soon as I can" and that was the end of that conversation and I was missing everyone so much.

I was about to call Eve when I heard a sound outside the window. I got up and looked out and that's when I saw someone in the woods they must have spotted me because they turned and ran into the woods. The stranger was not what surprised me, what did was the speed the person ran they were just a pale white blur and in one blink they were gone. The person looked a tiny bit like Bella but I couldn't be sure because it was dark outside. I would be having words with her the next time I saw her. But right now I was absolutely knackered so I went to bed and was out before it was even 10 o'clock.

**Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxoxo**


	4. Meet the Cullens

**Heyy guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy reading fan fiction which reminds me if you like twilight I read this great story called 'Falling for Royalty' it is so good anyway I am having a power cut so now seems like a great time to update.**

**So here we are with chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. **

When I woke up it was to the sound of a male voice that I did not recognise and the smell of bacon. When I finally made my way down stairs ,because I took me like 5 minutes, I was greeted by Bella and what I could only guess as Edward due to the fact that he had his arms round Bella waist.

When they spotted me my guess was soon confirmed when Bella introduced my to her new husband Edward. I had to admit he was very handsome but not compared to Shane. Oh Shane I missed him so much. With this thought Edward chuckled he must of saw me look at him with a confused look on my face because he soon quieted down and look away.

I was sure Bella and Edward shared a strange look. I say strange because Edward looked amused while Bella looked cautious and a bit annoyed. They both looked at me with emotionless faces until Bella walked over to me and hugged me.

When she touched me she felt ice cold just like last time , now this is weird because it is at least 30 degrees. When I was thinking this I'm sure Edward tensed up and looked panicked but when I looked at him he went back to having a emotionless face but I'm sure there was something strange in his eyes.

Which now I actually looked at his eyes they were a golden yellow and so were Bella's. I was sure Bella had brown eyes the last time I saw her. Again Edward looked panicked. This mystery was driving me insane and I had to find out what was going on. And soon.

When I had finished my breakfast I went upstairs to have a shower and that was when I heard it. I heard Edward telling Bella about my thoughts about them and about my life back in Morganville and the Vampires. How did he know so much about me? I haven't told him anything about my life. How did he know all this?

When I came back down the stairs I saw Edward and Bella sat on the sofa looking really serious. When I sat down in front of them Bella spoke up. She looked nervous but Edward just looked calm and relaxed. When Bella spoke she sounded calm and when she told me her secret I absolutely believed her.

So my cousin and her whole new family the Cullens are all vampires. To be honest I was not that surprised not with all the things that have happened in Morganville. When I asked it turns out that they are a different species of vampire. They can not be killed with stakes, silver or sunlight. They can only be killed by their species of vampire and werewolves.

As I started to tell them all about Morganville and my life I was surprised that I remembered it all because weren't you supposed to forget when you left? When I had finished telling them I found out about their powers and about Renesmee. I can't believe it I'm an aunt.

When Charlie comes home from work we all have to pretend everything is normal and that I don't know their secret. Before Bella and Edward leave they promise me that they will come and get me soon to take me to see the rest of the Cullens. At least I have something to look forward to. I hope.

_**2 weeks later.**_

When Bella comes to pick me up I notice that there is a huge muscular man in her car. When I ask she tells me that it is Jacob. And that it turns out that Jacob is a werewolf and Bellas best friend.

As I get in her car Jacob says hello and starts to talk to me and ask questions about my life and what happened when I was attacked. I decided , after looking at Bella to see if she had any problems with me telling him, that Jacob could know so on the drive to the Cullens I filled Jacob in on my life and what happened to me.

To be truthful he looked a bit angry when I told him it was a human. I guess he didn't like the thought of someone betraying their own race.

When we arrived at the Cullen house I was amazed at the sight. It looked just as big or bigger as the Glass house but this one was white and had huge windows and was just beautiful.

When I looked at the door I saw a small petite girl who looked kind of like a pixie. When she spotted me she came running , well more like dancing towards me then she pulled me in to a hug and hoped that I was ok. When I looked at Bella she told me that this was Alice ,her sister in law, and that she did the exact same thing to Bella when they first met.

This made me feel better and I followed them both into the house. When I entered the house I was speechless. I mean it was so beautiful and light.

When I entered the living room I saw a blonde sat on the sofa with a huge muscular man with black hair and sat on the piano stool was Edward. Stood in front of the piano was a blonde haired man and a women with long brown hair. Sat on the stairs was a blonde boy who looked a bit panicked and sat with him was Alice.

While I was admiring the room I noticed how all the heads in the room were turned at me. This made me feel self-conscious so I had to look down and I ended up blushing. With this, the muscular man sat on the sofa burst out laughing and while throwing a cushion at Bella , which she neatly dodge, he said that he could tell I was defiantly related to Bella.

Which everyone laughed at even me and by this small gesture I was already feeling welcomed.

When all the hellos were done I was asked by Alice and Carlisle to tell everyone about my life and about the Morganville vampires. When I had finished everyone just sat there silent until Edward broke the silence by saying that Renesmee needed to get some sleep and that he would take her home so Bella could drop me back when I wanted to leave.

To tell you the truth I didn't want to leave but I could tell Jasper was getting hungry and having a tasty human around was not going to help. So I said my goodbyes and that I hoped to see them again.

When I got home I went straight to bed so I could process all the knowledge I learnt today.

Was this world ever going to stop surprising me?

**So did you like it? I hope you did plz review and tell me what you think and I cant wait to start writing chapter 5 so that should be on soon. And im sorry if this was really boring but I had to add this before I carried on just so Claire met all the characters.**


	5. You've got Mail

**Omg soooooooo sorry this has taken so long I kept meaning to write it over the holidays but I was either busy or I forgot. So sorry if I have kept you all waiting but I promise I will update more often ok and I am updating now as a Christmas Present to you all.**

**Now on with chapter 5 I hope you like it.**

As I woke up everything that happened yesterday came flooding back to mind. All of Bella's new family were vampires and I was OK with that. I am just glad she is happy.

As I went downstairs to get some breakfast I noticed a envelope on the table. As I walked over to it I noticed it was addressed to me. The writing on the front was familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before.

I sat at the table and opened the envelope, it turns out that the letter was from Myrnin. How nice of him to stay in contact with him, I thought as I began to read.

_Dearest Claire _

_I hope you are recovering from that dreadful wound of yours. It makes me sad to think that you were close to death and I believe it is partially my fault. I should never of kept you that late the day of your accident. So for that I am sorry. I hope you will learn to forgive me, I would hate to lose one of my closest friends._

_Unfortunately I also write to tell you to tell you that Jason has escaped Morganville and Amelie believes he is coming after you. We have had police hunting him day and night but we believe he has help. So please be extra careful with who you confine in. _

_I would be pleased to hear back from but you will have to write to me as I have once again broken my mobile telephone. Please be careful Claire and I believe your friends have been worrying so if you would please try and contact them because I don't think I can handle your boyfriend coming round into the lab asking me to get in contact with you anymore._

_Myrnin._

It took me a minute to take in what Myrnin had just said. Jason was coming after me. I only survived last time because of Michael, but Michael isn't here now. I had never felt more alone. I could tell Bella but from what I learnt yesterday. The Cullens are very protective of their family and I don't want to put them in danger. I guess I should tell Charlie considering he is chief of police in Forks but what if Jason comes after him.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Edward and Bella come through the door. I didn't want them to know about Jason so I got up to leave but Edward grabbed my arm. Of course I couldn't hide it from him he would of heard my thoughts before he was even through the door.

I tried to pull away but he was more than a hundred times stronger than me so I quickly gave in. As Edward sat me down I noticed Bella hadn't even noticed our little encounter so when she turned round she was clearly confused about the look on Edwards face. I was about to say something but Edward beat me to it.

"Who's Jason". Edward said impatiently. When I looked at him I realised that his eyes were black. So he hadn't hunted then not best to make him angry.

"He's the one who stabbed me" I whisper. Saying it out loud brings back the pain.

"Edward what's wrong and let go of Claire she isn't a prisoner" Bella interrupted. Edward let go and I saw some of the anger leave his eyes.

" Bella what's wrong is that the boy, this Jason, who stabbed Claire is coming after her again". When he said I saw all the emotions cross her face: Anger, concern, disgust and finally worry.

She comes and sits next to me and tells me that no matter how hard it will be she will protect me. I believe her but I canthelp wondering what would happen if he did find me. Who would really miss me. Shane? He would fall in love with someone else. Michael and Eve? They have each other and they would soon forget about me. My parents? They would be sad but people forget. Eventually.

**So…. How was it? Good? Bad? I love it? I hated it? I wanted to kick you in the face? I hope you step on Lego (harsh)? I love you, marry me?:) Should I continue this story? Btw the story will get more interesting I'm just trying to get some background stuff before it gets too action packed because I don't want to miss out bits so sorry if it seems boring. xxx**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm soooo sorry that this isn't a chapter but to make it up to you I will upload two chapters at the same time.**

**Ok so what I wanted to ask is that in English we have to write Diary Entries for a Hunger Games character and I picked Peeta and I was hoping if you could tell me if you think I should put them on here or not. Please answer to this it may make me write the next chapters quicker ****J **


	7. Seriously Shopping?

**Hey guys I am really sorry about not updating lately I just haven't really been in the mood to write but I promised to put two chapters up on the same day so you will get two chapters today. I hope you like it.**

**Now on with Chapter 6 **

I have been in Forks for two months now and I am almost completely healed. Most days I spend my time over the Cullen's house but soon they will have to go back to school. I talked to Charlie and he said that once I am healed I will be able to go to Forks High School but to apply I will need my past school records. I called Amelie yesterday and she said that she will send them to me as quick as she can.

I groaned as I got out of bed because it was only 7:30am. Alice is taking me shopping in Seattle with Bella and Rosalie for my birthday, which is in a week and because she hated my wardrobe and she didn't try to hide her distaste either.

I got changed quickly into jeans, a jumper and flat boots because I was warned that I would not survive the day if I wore heals, not that I was going to.

I went down stairs to wait for Jacob to come and pick me up. I was sat eating scrambled eggs when I heard a knock at the door. I got up form the table and went to answer it. When I pulled open the door Jacob pulled me into a massive bear hug and spun me around. I don't know why but Jacob and Emmett always do this when the see me, I think they are just making fun of my size and strength.

If I was a vampire I would get them back. Wait what? Did I just say if I was a vampire. I don't want that. What would Shane, my vampire hating boyfriend think if I came home as a vampire. He would probably hate me forever. I felt quilt for even thinking about becoming on of them.

I hadn't noticed how long I was thinking for until Jacob cleared his throat and pulled me back into reality. I told him I just needed to wash up my plate and frying pan and then I would be ready to go.

When I got on the back of Jacob's bike I realised how jealous I was that had a motorbike and I had to walk everywhere in Morganville. When we arrived at the Cullen's house Alice pounced on me and hugged me and told me to hurry up and say goodbye to everyone because we were loosing sunlight. Everyone, including me, laughed at that because it was only 8:30am. But Alice was deadly serious so I went to say hello and goodbye to everyone.

Esme and Carlisle came to see me first and gave me a hug then Emmett ran at me and grabbed me in a huge bear hug while spinning me around. Jasper gave me a smile and a nod which I returned and Edward gave me a hug and with a chuckle wished me good luck.

In the garage I was dragged by Bella to her Ferrari while Alice and Rose climbed in Alice's Porsche. Again I was hit by a wave of jealously but that quickly went when I got into the car and prepared myself for the day ahead.

With vampire driving we got to Seattle but 10:00am and as soon as I was out of the car I was already being dragged towards the shopping center. We shopped for eight hours and we only stopped for quickly so I could eat lunch but I pretty much inhaled it because Alice was barely staying in her seat.

Alice spent over $1,000 on me even when I kept resisting she just silenced me with a look and Rose kept telling me that it was no big deal and if I valued my life I would let Alice buy me things.

We only stopped shopping because the shops needed to close and I was almost collapsing from exhaustion, now I got why Edward wished me good luck.

I really wanted to go to this science shop to look around so I told the others that I would meet them at the cars at 6:30.

When I was looking around the shop I noticed a black figure in the corner of my eye but when I turned my head the wasn't anything there. From living in Morganville you learn to be cautious so I paid for my book and exited the shop as quickly as I could.

When I rounded the corner I saw the black figure again so I started to quicken my pace but I could hear the person following me. All I had to do was make it back to the car or at least close to it because one of the girls would hear me with their vampire hearing.

I started to lengthen my stride but this figure was getting closer and I wasn't close enough to the cars yet.

"Hello Claire" said the figure. I recognised it straight away.

"Hello Jason" I said while turning to face him. "Come to finish me off." I added with a bitter laugh, making me sound much braver than I actually was.

"You know me too well Claire too bad your precious little vampire isn't here to save you this time. He took a step towards me while pulling out a gun.

When he mentioned Michael it made me remember the three vampires I had waiting for me and if I got close enough they would be able to hear my scream. I began to run away from Jason all the while shouting Bella's name.

Jason doesn't move and out of surprise I turn round to see why. The reason was that he was aiming his gun and me and was about to pull the trigger. The first time he pulled it I managed to dodge it and the same for the second but the third and fourth hit me. One in the leg and one in the stomach.

I fall to the ground letting out one last scream of pain. I stare at Jason as he blurs into the darkness which is taking over my mind.

**Hope this is ok I didn't really feel like writing today but I wanted to give you an update. Sorry if it is terrible but please review and I will start the next chapter straight after this is posted. Thank you for reading my story.**


	8. The Change

**So as I promised this is the second chapter I wrote today hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

Rosalie's POV

I was walking back to the car with Bella and Alice when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. The worst part was that I recognised the voice. Claire's. I dropped all my bags in my open boot, slammed it and ran vampire speed towards Claire. I didn't even care if someone saw me because I loved Claire like a sister and would do anything to save her.

I stopped to smell the air and took off in the direction her blood was coming from. I was so worried that I would be too late.

When I got to the alleyway that Claire was in I saw a human in black laughing while she bleed. I let out a loud growl and that got his attention. I was looking at my reflection in his eyes I looked like an animal. Good. I was concentrating on not ripping this figure's throat out that I almost missed it when Alice and Bella arrived.

I heard two more growls from behind me and noticed they were trying as hard as I was not to rip his throat out. I ran towards him and grabbed his throat while Alice and Bella ran to Claire's side.

I looked up at the boy in my hand and smelled the air. His scent was vile he smelt worst than Jacob. As I looked at his face I saw the fear in his eyes and the tears running down his face.

"Vampire" he whispered while pulling out a stake. I laughed as he tried to stab me through the heart and just knocked it out of his hand. When our hands made contact I heard the crack of his bones breaking in his hand.

"Not that kind" I said as I threw him to the ground. I was about to break his neck when I heard Claire telling me not to in a voice less than a whisper. Instead of his neck I settled with breaking his leg and other hand.

He screamed in pain as I stepped on his broken leg and yanked him up by his hair. I didn't know why Claire wanted him alive but for some reason she did. But that doesn't mean I can't make him regret the day he was born.

Alice called to me saying we had to get Claire back to Carlisle or she wouldn't make it. I told Alice and Bella to take the Ferrari and I would take this scum with me. I didn't even want him in my car but I would love to see him survive when Emmett got his hands on him.

I pretty much threw him in the back and told him that if he said so much as one word I would rip his throat out. I turned off my lights and was able to reach 200mph until I had to slow down so I could turn the bends in out driveway.

I drove into the garage where Jasper was waiting. I tasked him to keep an eye on the boy while I checked one the others. He said he would because he couldn't handle the blood.

I ran to the lounge where Claire was laid on the sofa. I looked over at Bella and she just nodded to confirm what I thought. She would have to become one of us.

Carlisle bent his head down to Claire's neck and bit. As soon as he pulled away Claire became writhing in pain and screaming the same scream I heard just over an hour ago.

As soon as she started to scream it started to pour with rain and the windows were rattling due to the force of the wind outside. The next scream echoed around the house while at the same time the fireplace caught fire as well as water shooting out of the tap.

"What is happening?" I heard Emmett yell over the storm outside.

"It's Claire, she can control the elements" Edward yelled in reply. Just as he finished the windows smashed due to the power of the wind outside. The wind and rain started to form a tornado around Claire while the flames from the fire place started set the carpet on fire. We had to get out of there before we all burned to death. Emmett ran and grabbed Claire before we all made a run for it.

We ran into the woods I just hope Claire doesn't start a forest fire.

**Sorry for it being so short but I am tired and I promise that it will get longer when I go back to Claire POV. So what did you guys think? Did you like the bad Rosalie? What about Claire's power? Please review**


End file.
